Je ne peux vivre sans toi !
by Ninourse
Summary: Mathieu Sommet veux absolument connaître Antoine Daniel, mais lorsqu'il le rencontre c'est le coup de foudre Sur le dernier chapitre vous pourrez choisir entre la fin soft et la fin lemon ou bien les deux.
1. Chapter 1

Je ne peux vivre sans toi !

Chapitre 1: Heureux de faire ta connaissance.

Mathieu Sommet est un très grand vidéastre français. Avec ses un million cinq cent mille abonnés, il est un des idoles d'internet. Comme Antoine Daniel, le bosse final des internets qui a été connu comme le plagieur de Mathieu à cause du contenu, il critique aussi certaine vidéos sur youtube assez inatendue. Mathieu ne l'a jamais considéré comme plagieur et il aurait bien voulu en connaître plus sur lui car il adore son travail. Alors quand il apprit qu'il venait à la made in asia et qu'il avait un stande juste à côté du sien il sauta de joie.

Le jour J Mathieu se prépara et parti très heureux vers la convention. Arrivé là-bas il chercha et rentra dans la salle Vip consacré à certain vidéastre connu.

\- Etonnant ! Se dit-il, il n'y avait personne.

Mathieu haussa les épaules et posa ses affaires. Il n'entendit pas venir quelqu'un derrière lui.

\- Bonjour Mathieu Sommet heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance.

Mathieu sursauta et se retourna le coeur battant, il reconnaitrait cette voix n'importe où. Antoine souriait, il faisait assez grand comparé à ses 1m60 et il avait une pilositée des cheveux extraordinaire.

\- Mon dieu quelle tiniasse !

\- Jésus raptor plutôt dit Antoine en ébouriffant sa chevelure qui aurait fait craquer n'importe quelle fille. Mathieu avait le soufle couper, il ne pouvait plus le lacher des yeux et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mal à l'aise Antoine attrapa son sac.

\- Je vais me balader avant que Bob Lennon, Fred, Seb du grenier et les autres arrivent. Tu viens avec moi ? Mathieu lui fit un signe de tête pour acquiescer sa question, il attrapa son sac et le suivi. Ils allèrent dans différent stande de jeux comme Call of Duty, ou bien même Star Wars: Battlefront. Mais ils restèrent sillencieux ce qui commençait à peser lourd entre eux. Antoine soupira puis se retourna violemment vers son compagnon muet.

\- Bon, qu'elles sont pour toi les pires vidéos sur internet ? Cette question pausa un énorme débat entre nos deux vidéastres. Après une bonne heure, ils retournèrent du côté Vip pour retrouver les autres sûrement arrivé depuis longtemps.

\- Et salut mec. Dit Antoine.

\- Ha ha je suis Bob Lennon.-

\- Nan, sans blague !

\- Salut Fred, salut Seb.

\- Coucou Mathieu. Ils discutèrent encore pendant un moment puis les greniers partirent se balader, quant à Antoine et Mathieu, il allèrent ensemble à leur stande pour une séance de dédicace intensive.

Mathieu avait dure de ne pas rigoler, Antoine n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des grimaces, lui envoyer des drôles de messages et bien d'autre chose.

\- Pourquoi lui ai-je passé mon numéro de téléphone moi ! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! L'heure de dédicace finie, Antoine s'approcha de Mathieu en rigolant.

\- Tu ne répondais pas aux Sms.

\- Moi je travaille tu vois.

\- Ho ! C'est bon je m'ennuyais. Tu n'as plus de dédicace aujourd'hui ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ? On va aller faire la fête avec quelque potes.

\- Oui pourquoi pas.

\- Cool allez viens, ils y sont déjà à mon avis.

\- On va où ?

\- Au Bataclan !

\- Je ne suis jamais allé là-bas.

\- Et bien ta raté ta vie ! Allez en route.

\- Et dit.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'y es jamais allé et poutant tu as fait une vidéo ou à un certain moment tu étais dans le Bataclan et des voitures tombaient du ciel, c'était trop badass !

\- Ha comme ça tu regardes mes vidéos ?

\- Heu non heu... j'ai rien dit ! Bon tu te dépèches on va être en retard.

\- Oui oui.


	2. Chapitre 2

Ma chaine youtube channel/UCMvfRW9OWca83bdHxY-0_Lg va bientôt avoir les 2 premiers chapitre en oral avec de l'intonation.

C'est personnage ne sont pas à moi et si Mathieu ou Antoine veux que je là retire sa seras fait.

Cette histoire est fausse.

Chapitre 2: Un rencard ?

\- Que c'est beau !

\- Bien sûr Mathieu en plus ça a été rénové il n'y a pas longtemps.

\- Rénové pourquoi ça ?

\- Mais dit je sais que le panda vit dans une grotte mais à ce point là !

\- J'aime les grottes et alors !

\- Le 13 novembre.

\- Ah c'était au Bataclan moi et les noms.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Je crois que je vais tout de même rester près de la sortie moi.

\- Pff tapette ! Quelque minutes plus tard, tous leurs amis invités étaient là et s'amusaient déjà.

\- Bonjour Antoine Daniel. Dit tout à coup une voix féminine.

\- Je vous admire beaucoup.

\- ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça.

\- Je peux vous demander une danse ?

\- Heu oui pourquoi pas. Elle attrapa sa main avec un sourire charmeur et l'amena à la piste de danse. Mathieu sentit quelque chose grandir en lui, de plus en plus en voyant Antoine avec cette fille, cette garce. De la jalousie? Non ce ne peut pas être ça et pourtant il avait mal,tellement mal que lorsqu'il vit cette ... pute commencer à flirter avec Antoine et qu'il ne la repoussait pas. Il sortit en courant du Bataclan et décida de rentrer dans son hôtel. En ouvrant la porte, il alla prendre une douche pour se calmer un peu. Quelque minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Mathieu qui venait juste de finir de s'essuyer enfila un pantalon à la va vite et alla ouvrir en torse nu. Il se figea en voyant Antoine à l'entrée. Antoine le regarda de la tête au pied et s'arrêta sur ces yeux bleus se que fit également Mathieu qui se mit à rougir devant son regard envoûtant .

\- Heum, pourquoi tu es parti.

\- J'ai voulu te laisser tranquille avec cette...fille, je voyais bien qu'elle te draguait donc...

\- Et ? J'm 'en fou d'elle c'est pas vraiment mon genre.

\- C'est quoi ton genre ?

\- ...

\- Antoine ?

\- T'as mangé !?

\- Non mais c'est pas ça la question.

\- Je connais un bon resto on y va ensemble ? Mathieu ne réféchi même pas.

\- Ok.

\- Cool c'est tout près d'ici.

\- Je te suis mais avant je vais mettre un teeshirt vas y rentre.

\- Merci.

\- Comment savais-tu que j'étais dans cette hôtel ?

\- Et bien comme j'ai une chambre ici aussi je me suis dit que je devais commencer par cette hôtel en premier.

\- T'aurais fait d'autre hôtel pour me retrouver ?

\- Oui bien sûr, je devais te disputer pour m'avoir abandonné.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de te faire rater une bonne soirée voir une nuit.

\- Comme je te dis c'était pas mon genre.

\- Si tu me disais ton genre je saurai quand je dois partir ou non.

\- ...

\- Voilà c'est bon. Mathieu ferma la porte et pris l'ascenseur, puis ils sortirent de l'hôtel.

\- Regarde il est juste en face.

\- QUOI ! Mais c'est un de combien d'étoile ?

\- Heu 3 je crois.

\- 3 !

\- Oui il y a un problème ?

\- C'est juste que cette sorte de restaurant c'est plutôt pour un rencard pas entre pote.

\- ça te dérangerais si c''était un rencard ?

\- Je heu... et bien heu...

\- Je rigole hein.

\- Oui bien sûr je le s'avais.

\- Bonjour une table pour deux merci.

\- Je suis désolée mais nous n'avons plus qu'une seule table de libre.

\- Et bien on prend celle là.

\- Veuillez me suivre.

\- D'accord. Mathieu était bouche bée,quelle belle endroit pour un rencard se dit il en voyant une table avec des chandelles. Mais pourquoi va-t'on droit dessus.

\- Voici la table.

\- Mais il y a des chandelles !

\- Oui désolée monsieur ?

\- Antoine.

\- Et bien monsieur Antoine nous avons eu un désistement de dernière minute d'un couple en lune de miel. Vous la prenez toujours ?

\- Oui bien sûr si ça ne te déranges pas.

\- Nan pas de problème.

\- Ok donc c'est décidé.

\- Bien je viendrais prendre vos commandes plus tard, bonne soirée.

\- Nous avons eu de la chance ! De la chance se dit Mathieu, pas vraiment il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise surtout avec Antoine qui le regardait intensément. Après avoir choisi leur repas et l'avoir reçu, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment ou des violonistes arrivèrent et se mirent à jouer une mélodie romantique.

\- Les gars, le couple n'est pas venu.

\- Heu oui vous pouvez arrêter.

\- Les gars ! Ils s'en foutent ! Mathieu faisait tout son possible pour ne pas voir le visage d'Antoine, son coeur battait la chamade, ses joues étaient bouillantes et rouges. Il prit son courage à deux mains et leva sa tête vers Antoine puis remarqua qu'il le regardait, il se sentit encore rougir.

\- Est-ce-que ça va ?

\- Heu oui tout va bien, je crois que je vais y aller maintenant.

\- Oui il est tard et on a des dédicaces demain matin. Je viens avec toi après tout on est dans le même hôtel.

\- à quelle étage ?

\- Le même que toi et juste à côté en plus.

\- On est voisin !

\- Yep.

\- Chouette ! Ils retounèrent à l'hôtel et alla près de leur chambre.

\- Cétait une super soirée.

\- J'ai trouvé aussi dit Mathieu.

\- Je viens te chercher demain pour aller à la convention ?

\- Oui pourquoi pas.

\- Vers 7h00 ?

\- Parfait. Puis ils se quittèrent. Mathieu était crevé mais il avait des papillons dans son ventre et c'étaient tout ce qui comptaient, puis il s'endormît serein et heureux. Quant à Antoine il se tournait et retournait dans son lit, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait et se pausait beaucoup de questions envers Mathieu. épuisé, il finit par s'endormir.

Vous aimer ? Si oui dit le moi avec des messages merci !

Ma chaine youtube channel/UCMvfRW9OWca83bdHxY-0_Lg va bientôt avoir les 2 premiers chapitre en oral avec de l'intonation.


	3. Chapter 3

Ma chaine youtube channel/UCMvfRW9OWca83bdHxY-0_Lg va bientôt avoir le 3 ième chapitre en oral avec de l'intonation.

C'est personnage ne sont pas à moi et si Mathieu ou Antoine veux que je là retire sa seras fait.

Cette histoire est fausse.

Chapitre 3 : Dans la même chambre ?

Mathieu se réveilla assez fatigué mais tout de même exité de cette nouvelle journée à la made in asia, et surtout il allait revoir Antoine. Il prit une douche et se prépara, mit sont plus beau pantalon ainsi qu'une chemise, puis il s'occupa sur son ordinateur en attendant l'heure conclu. Toc toc toc, ce bruit lui envoya une bouffée de chaleur intense il fonça ouvrir la porte.

\- Et mec content de te voir, hou la tête d'endormi que tu fais !

\- J'ai très mal dormi.

\- Merci, je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

\- On descend ? (en baillant)

\- Ok mais t'as pas intêret à t'endormir au moment des dédicaces sinon ils vont tous venir dans ma file, l'horreur quoi.

\- Je ferais ce que je peux. Il mangèrent leur déjeuner puis partirent vers la convention.

\- On est en retard !

\- Oui oui

\- Réveilles toi un peu et cour !

\- Rgft

\- J'ai tout compris ! Salle Vip trouvée. Coucou les copains on est en retard.

\- Haha je suis Bob Lennon.

\- Zzzz tu vas toujours nous dire ça pour nous saluer ?

\- Oui, hou là t'as mine ! Bon je vais au dédi. C'était Bob Lennon haha.

\- Gftd chiant. ET ! Seb, Fred vous allez me payer ça !

\- Ben quoi t'es réveillé maintenant, hein Seb.

\- Oui et en plus t'as pris ta douche, tu puais.

\- VOUS M'AVEZ LANCER UN SEAU D'EAU GLACEE DANS LA TRONCHE, VOUS ALLEZ LE PAYER ! Mathieu ne savait pas s'arrêter de rigoler et voir un Antoine dégoulinant courir après Fred et Seb avec un balet qui trainait dans un coin et qui battait l'air avec ne l'aidait pas du tout a reprendre ses esprits, c'était pire. Antoine glissa et tomba sur ses fesses , ce qui laissa le temps au deux autres de s'enfuire de la salle en riant.

\- Grrrr ils vont voir se qu'ils vont voir, lorsque je les aurais. Mathieu toujours dans son fou rire l'aida à se relever.

\- Bon on doit y aller, on a déjà quatre minutes de retard à nos dédicaces là.

\- Je vais pas y aller trempé.

\- T'as pas le choix. Mathieu attrapa la main d' Antoine ce qui lui fit une drôle de sensation, et le tira jusqu' à leur stand.

Mathieu était énervé Antoine avait réussi tout de même a s'endormir sur la table de son stand. Ce qui a fait agrandir sa file énormément et en plus il se sentait obligé de tous les prendre, car les fans de son collège avaient attendu très longtemps eux aussi. Il a donc abandonné sa pause et a continué à signer et signer.

\- Mhhm

\- Antoine tu te réveilles enfin !

\- Ho merde désolé mon panda.

\- En ce moment je suis plus le patron. Dit-il avec la voix du célèbre tueur.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- ça fait plus de trois heures que je devais arrêter, mais comme tu dormais j'ai dû continuer.

\- Tu fais une pause.

\- Pas le temps.

\- Si je prend ta place vas te reposer !

\- Ok merci. Il attrapa ses affaires et retourna dans la salle Vip, puis il s'éfondra dans un fauteuille et lui aussi s'endormi.

\- Mathieu, Mathieu, et le beau gosse on se réveil. Venait-il d'entendre vraiment ça "beau gosse".

\- T'as dit quoi ?

\- De te réveiller, sinon tu ne dormiras pas cette nuit.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça.

\- Oui je sais, j'ai fait la même chose.

\- Mais... t'as pas dit autre chose ?

\- Heu non, je vois pas.

\- Ha ok c'est pas grave. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Bientôt 19h, pourquoi ?

\- Merde ! Il me faut un hôtel pour dormir.

\- Ha toi aussi tu ne l'avais pris que pour un jour.

\- Ils nous faut donc trouver un hôtel tout les deux alors.

\- Oui allons dans le même non ?

\- Ouais mais là faut se grouiller pour en trouver un, sinon on va dormir dans la rue.

\- Mais non, on dormira dans la salle Vip et c'est bon.

\- Très drôle.

\- Je sais, je sais, je suis le bosse finale après tout.

\- T'as surtout la grosse tête, et ta tignasse doit être lourde pour ton pauvre petit cerveau... Regarde IL FUME;

\- Ouais bon on y va.

\- Yes j'ai gagné.

\- C'est ça.

Ils cherchèrent pendant des heures, mais impossible de trouver un hôtel pour les accueillir.

\- Ra la made in asia, il y a tellement de gens qui y vont, que tout est rempli et il ne nous reste plus qu'un hôtel, les autres sont beaucoup trop loin.

\- Tu vas voir celui là ça va aller.

\- Bonjour nous cherchons deux chambres.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé mais nous n'avons plus qu'une seule chambre de libre avec un grand lit.

\- Merde !

\- Bon Mathieu on a pas vraiment le choix on la prend à deux ? A deux ! Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, il voudrait tellement dire oui mais il pourrait faire une très grosse connerie. Antoine lui faisait trop d'effet, trop,beaucoup trop.

\- Heu Mathieu j'attend ta réponse, sinon tu la prend et j'irais chercher une autre chambre, dans un autre hôtel.

\- Le prochain est à plus de cinq killomètres, tu vas pas faire tout ça à pied ! Non c'est bon on la prend.

\- Bien tenez votre clef, vous la prenez pour un jour ?

\- Les deux derniers jours ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de chercher demain encore après un hôtel. Deux jours! Mathieu ne se sentait pas bien du tout, mais que pouvait il faire à part d' accepter.

\- Heu oui mon pote pas de problème.

\- Cool.

\- C'est la chambre 69.

\- Merci allez on monte.

\- Je suis étonné que tu n'ai rien dit.

\- Je cherche là.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quelque chose.

\- Heu d'accord.

\- Et mec faut faire attention ! Il doit avoir du sperme dans toute la chambre, on risque de glisser !

\- J'en n'étais sûre que t'allais faire une blague avec le chiffre 69.

\- Les pauvres femmes de ménage. Elles doivent détester de faire cette chambre tous les jours, grâce à nous elles pourront souffler un peu pendant deux jours.

\- Antoine !

\- C'est bon j'arrête. Ah la voilà, bon il n'y a pas de sperme sur la clinche c'est déjà bien.

\- Antoinneee !

\- Ouvre au lieu de raler.

\- Voilà, voilà.

\- Cool la chambre est assez grande, grand lit et belle salle de bain.

\- On va manger maintenant ?

\- Je crève la dalle aussi, il doit avoir un resto dans l'hôtel allons-y.

Après c'être installé dans le restaurant.

\- Tu prends quoi ?

\- Des pâtes et toi ?

\- Un bon steak, frites, salade et du vin rouge ? Une grande bouteille ?

\- Ouais on va se sâouler la gueule !

\- Nan vaut mieux pas, sinon demain nos abonnés vont nous rencontrer avec la gueule de bois.

\- Pfff t'as raison.

\- Mademoiselle !

\- Vous avez choisi les amoureux ?

\- Oui je prend des pâtes. Les amoureux ! Ces mots résonnaient encore dans la tête de Mathieu et Antoine n'avait rien dit, il lui avait juste souri.

\- Et vous ?

\- Steak, frites, salade et une bouteille de vin.

\- Bien je vous amène ça ! Et bonne soirée les amoureux.

\- Merci vous aussi.

\- Les amoureux ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas nié ?

\- Car ça ne me dérange pas qu'ils croyent que je suis gay, après si ça te déranges les prochaines fois j'interviendrai.

\- Non t'inquiète cela ne me dérange pas non plus.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Voici votre repas.

\- Merci je meurs de faim.

Ils mangèrent et burent même un peu trop et il retournèrent dans leur chambre.

\- Ma-Mathieu v-vais prendre une douche. Mathieu s'éffondra sur le lit, sa tête tournait mais il était heureux.

\- V'là j'ai fini à toi.

\- Ok. Il alla dans la douche, l'eau chaude le remis à peu près sur pied, puis il enfila un short et un teechirt, d'habitude il dore en caleçon mais comme il y a Antoine vaut mieux mettre des vêtements où on est à laisse tout de même et il sorti. Antoine était allongé dans le lit, Mathieu le poussa car il prenait toute la place.

\- Bouge ton cul !

\- D' accord mon lapin chéri.

\- T'as dit quoi ?

\- Heu... mon lapin chéri je crois. Le présentateur de Slg qui était assis dans le lit regardait Antoine intensément, son coeur battait tellement vite et fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. A ce moment là le présentateur de Wtc se releva en comprenant se qu'il venait d'afirmer à Mathieu.

\- Je... heu.. je suis désolé, je sais pas çe qui m'a pris de dire ça ! Mais attend je rêve ou tu rongis là ! Mathieu le s'avait et cacha le plus vite possible sa tête dans les draps.

\- Non, c'est rien. Il sursauta Antoine l'avais pris dans ses bras après quelque seconde il se décontracta mais il n'ossait rien dire, il adorait cela et il ne voulait pas du tout que ça se termine. Antoine lui après avoir compris sa gaffe et vit Mathieu rougir très fort, avait pris son courage à deux mains en le prenant dans ses bras. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que l'homme qu'il aimait ne se dégageait pas.

\- Mathieu ?

\- Heu oui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te dégages pas ?

\- Car je n'en ai pas envie. Sans dire un mot ils se couchèrent en restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Antoine soupira de bien être et plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de Mathieu et ils s'endormirent très vite.

Vous aimer ? Si oui dit le moi avec des messages merci !

Ma chaine youtube channel/UCMvfRW9OWca83bdHxY-0_Lg va bientôt avoir le 3 ième chapitre en oral avec de l'intonation.


	4. Chapter 4

Ma chaine youtube channel/UCMvfRW9OWca83bdHxY-0_Lg va bientôt avoir le 4 ième chapitre en oral avec de l'intonation.

C'est personnage ne sont pas à moi et si Mathieu ou Antoine veux que je là retire sa seras fait.

Cette histoire est fausse.

Chaptre 4 : Un endroit pas comme les autres

Mathieu se réveilla, sa tête tournait toujours et sa soirée était un peu floue mais ses souvenirs revenaient petit à petit.

\- Antoine ! Se dit-il, il se retourna pour le voir étendu dans le lit. Qu'est cequ'il est beau ! Même avec ces cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Il regarda l'heure.

\- 7h30 putainnnn Antoine réveilles- toi là c'est pas en retard qu'on est, c'est absent !

\- Grfd.

\- Antoine. Mathieu le poussa du lit et le fit tomber par terre.

\- Aie ! Putain Mathieu fait chier quoi.

\- Il est 7h30 !

\- Mais t'es con on peut y aller plus tard comme nos dédicaces sont après-midi.

\- Ha oui merde désolé tu peux te rendormir.

\- Tu te fou de moi ! Pff vais prendre une douche. Antoine se releva du parquet et attrapa les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva puis parti se préparer. Lorsqu'il sorti Mathieu ne put que remarquer qu'il portait son tee shirt.

\- Désolé mec, j'ai pris un de tes tee shirt. Je vais m'en chercher un autre à moi et je te le rend.

\- Non ça va, il te va mieux qu'à moi. Je te le donne.

\- Chouette merci.

\- de rien.

\- Attend alors. Antoine chercha dans ses affaires.

\- Ce tee shirt tira à la perfection mais moi c'est la cata, tien. Mathieu lui sourit et parti se préparer et surtout enfiler son cadeau.

\- Waou, comme je l'ai dit il te va trop bien. Bon j'ai appelé, notre déjeuner va arriver bientôt.

Un peu plus tard.

\- Miam, j'ai faim. Dit Mathieu devant les pains au chocolat et les céréales mais il stressait de plus en plus Antoine ne faisait que le regarder depuis qu'ils sont assis.

\- Antoine ça va ?

\- Ha heu oui désolé je pensais à des trucs.

\- A quoi ?

\- Hier soir à vrai dire.

\- Et ? Dit Mathieu hésitant.

\- Es-ce-que t'es gay ? Je me doute que non bien sûr. Quelle question Mathieu n'avait jamais pensé à ça mais si Antoine lui faisait un si grand effet, il ne voyait que ça.

\- ...

\- Bon comme tu ne me répond pas, je vais le faire. Je crois que je le suis moi, c'est pour ça que je ne te répondais pas lorsque tu m'as demandé quel genre de fille m'intéressait. J'avais peur que ça ne te dérange.

\- Pourquoi cela me dérangerait ? Antoine lui sourit.

\- Je sais pas et t'es pas oubligé de répondre, bon on y va ?

\- Heu oui.

Arriver à la made in asia.

\- Mathieu... Heu si tu veux bien ne pas le dire aux autres sa m'arrangerais.

\- Oui pas de problème.

Ils rentrent en Vip.

\- Salut les mecs.

\- Haha je suis Bon Len... Aiee. Antoine venait d'attraper le balais de la dernière fois et lui donna un coup dans la jambe.

\- Arrète de dire toujours ça tu m'énerves. Bob rala et parti vers ses affaires.

\- Fred, Sèb ! Cria Antoine en les voyants.

\- Venez me présenter vos excuces sinon vous allez avoir un balais dans la tronche !

\- Ok ok. Dit Fred qui s'approcha de celui-ci suivi de près par sèb.

\- On voulait juste rigoler.

\- On est désolé. Rétorqua Sèb.

\- Bien je vous pardonne aller dégagez. Au moment ou ils se retournèrent Il leurs donna un coup de balais sur leurs fesses.

\- ET. Cria Fred tu as dit que tu ne nous donnerais pas de coup.

\- J'ai dit que je ne vous donnerais pas de balai dans la tronche pas sur les fesses. Les deux greniers partirent en se frotant le postérieur. Ha ce moment là, Bob revient avec sa hache de skyrim et crie comme un sauvage, un dératé même en brandissant son arme.

\- A L'ATTAQUE ! Antoine esquiva Bob de très peu.

\- Mathieu viens on se tire VITE ! Il attrapa la main de son collègue et ils se mirent à courir le plus vite possible.

\- C'est bon il ne va pas nous suivre, il y a trop de gens.

\- Pourquoi tu la enmerdé aussi.

\- Pour rigoler. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allais faire ça.

\- Oui bon on fait quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, on a encore environ une heure avant les dédis.

\- On va voir des jeux vidéo ?

\- Ok. Ils s'amusèrent et l'heure passa très vite puis ils allèrent doucement vers leur stand de dédicace.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Maryline.

\- Ok tenez.

\- Merci et heu... Je peux demander tout de suite à Antoine pour ne pas que je refasse toute la file s'il vous plait.

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Maryline ?

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Tenez.

\- Merci. Aurevoir.

\- Salut.

\- Oui salut.

Après la séance de dédicace.

\- Ils étaient cool ceux là non.

\- Oui très. Bon on va retrouver les autres ?

\- Il y aura Bob.

\- Ben on va se faire tuer tient.

\- Youpi, et regarde il est là. Avec des abonnés on dirait.

\- Sûrement. Et Bob ça va ?

\- JE SUIS BOB LENNON HAHA ! (en gueullant comme un dingue)

\- Oui oui. Rétorqua Antoine en bouchant ses oreilles.

\- Antoine a quelque chose à te dire.

\- J'écoute.

\- Comment ça j'ai quelque chose à lui dire ?

\- Oui t'as un TRUQUE à lui dire. En lui donnant un coup d'épaule et en lui écrasant le pied.

\- Rooh oui.(En se retenant de crier) Bon voilà je suis désolé, t'es content Mathieu.

\- Oui.

\- Je t'excuse, bon les filles je vous laisse. Haha c'était Bob Lennon.

\- Haaaa trop la classe !

\- Il nous l'a dit à nous !

\- Non à moi, c'était pour moi !

\- Faux !

Les trois amis séloignièrent.

\- Putain elles sont folles. Dit Mathieu en frottant sont équimose.

\- Bha quelle drageur ce Bob.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi je dis tout le temps c'est deux phrases maintenant.

\- Oui mais pourquoi à nous ? Tu nous dragues pas j'espère !

\- Haha sacré Antoine, nan j'ai tellement l'habitude de les dire aux filles que je rencontre et dans mes vidéos, que je sors ces phrases à chaque fois sans y penser. Mais bon c'est pas ça le problème, le problème est que c'est notre dernier jour ensemble avant qu'on se revoit dans une autre convention ce qui veux dire très, trèsss longtemps. Donc on va tous boire un verre entre pote et on va se peter la gueulle ok ?

\- Ok pour moi, mais on a déjà eu une cuite hier et aujourd'hui matin...

\- Vous... Vous êtes soulé la gueulle hier sans moi !

\- A vrais dire on avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas trop exagérer.

\- Si Mathieu veut pas exagérer c'est pas mon cas Bob tkt.

\- Cool mon pote.

\- On se retrouve où on va d'habitude ? Je vais prévenir les autres.

\- Ok.

\- A tantôt ! Heu Antoine on va où ?

\- Tu vas voir. Ils allèrent chercher leurs affaires et sortirent.

\- C'est là.

\- Pas mal.

\- T'as pas encore vu l'intérieur. Mathieu rentra dans le café, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il y avait sur tout les murs des personnages fictifs d'émission sur youtube, des tableaux et bien d'autres choses consacrées aux vidéastres.

\- Le tueur et le commissaire dans UNKNOWN MOVIES D'INTHEPANDA;

\- Et oui, et regarde là.

\- Richard et Samuel et toi bien sûr. Et là il y a fred et sèb, le Fosssoyeur de film et e-penser ben merde alors !

\- Va plus loin.

\- Ok.

\- Le patron, le geek, le hippie et même le panda et le prof. Et la c'est wifi mon chaton !

\- Tu reconnais le style de peinture ?

\- On dirait celui de AngelMJ.

\- Normale comme c'est lui qui a fait cette peinture même chose pour tous le reste d'ailleurs.

\- Géniale !

\- A les voilà salut les gars t'a réussi à les avoir à ce que je vois.

\- Oui tu as montré l'endroit à Mathieu ?

\- Yep il adore.

\- Bob.

\- Mathieu ?

\- T'es quelque par avec fanta je me doute ?

\- Oui là-bas.

\- T'es habillé en pyrobarbare, sa m'étonne même pas.

\- Haha je suis Bob Lennon après tout !

\- T'es pas possible.

\- Je sais bon tu viens on va voir les autres.

\- Ok. Après s'être amusé et s'être dit aurevoir. Mathieu et Antoine retournèrent dans leur chambre.

Vous aimer ? Si oui dit le moi avec des messages merci !

Ma chaine youtube channel/UCMvfRW9OWca83bdHxY-0_Lg va bientôt avoir le 4 ième chapitre en oral avec de l'intonation.


	5. Chapter 5 FIN SOFT

Ma chaine youtube channel/UCMvfRW9OWca83bdHxY-0_Lg va bientôt avoir le dernier chapitre en oral avec de l'intonation.

C'est personnage ne sont pas à moi et si Mathieu ou Antoine veux que je là retire sa seras fait.

Cette histoire est fausse.

Chapitre 5: Je t'aime ! SOFT

\- Je vais me laver, tu sais quand les plats arrives ?

\- Non j'en sais rien mais t'as le temps je pense.

\- Ok merci.

Mathieu attrapa ses affaires et prit sa douche, lorsqu'il sorta les plats venaient juste d'arriver.

\- Du vol au vent !

\- Tu aimes ? Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, alors quand tu m'as dit de prendre n'importe quoi j'avais peur que tu n'apprécies pas.

\- J'adore ça

\- Ouf t'en mieux.

Ils mangèrent puis Antoine alla lui aussi prendre une douche, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain il vit Mathieu sur le balcon.

\- Et mon pote tu fais quoi ?

\- Je regarde le coucher de soleil c'est tellement beau !

\- ça c'est sûr.

Antoine c'était fort rapproché de Mathieu pour pouvoir regarder aussi le coucher de soleil . Mathieu n' en pouvait plus il était trop près de lui, il sentait la chaleur du présentateur de wtc sur tout son corp. Il voulut s'écarter d' Antoine mais il n'eut pas le temps car une main venait d'attraper son bras. Mathieu le coeur battant regarda dans les yeux de son âme soeur. Antoine se rapprocha de lui toujours en retenant son bras.

\- Je heu... Antoine

Il le coupa en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Chchchuut ne dit rien.

Mathieu tétanisé lui fit un signe de tête positif. Antoine le lacha et mit délicatement sa main sur la joue de Mathieu.

\- Je vais sûrement faire une grosse bétise.

Mathieu n'eut pas le temp de comprendre que les lèvres d'Antoine fusionna au sienne, après quelque secondes d' hésitation que Mathieu oublia très vite il renvoya le baisé le plus passionément que possible jusqu'au moment ou leurs lèvres se lachèrent par manque d'oxygène. Mathieu avait les joues en feu. Sa respiration était sacadée mais il se sentait bien. Antoine lui le regardait en essayant de comprendre se qu'il pensait et comme il n'y arrivait pas, il commençait vraiment à fliper.

\- Je heu... Mathieu je suis désolé je..

\- Tais toi dit Mathieu en rattrapant ces lèvres.

Après quelque heures de bonheur (Sans sexe hein c'est le soft ici dans le lemon par contre ^^.) ils désidèrent d'aller se coucher et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain.

\- Mon lapin réveilles toi.

\- Woui je me reveille mais j'ai pas envie.

\- Tu vas rater ton train tu sais.

\- Je prendrais le prochain.

\- Mathieu.

\- Pas envie de te quitter.

\- Et bien si je te dit que demain je viens chez toi pour aller au ciné tu vas te réveiller pour prendre ton train ?

\- Ok. Et op Mathieu se leva et foncça mettre ses vêtements.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

\- Comme ça.

\- Je suis près !

\- Finalement on va être en avance à ce que je vois hahahaha.

\- Faut savoir hein. Dit Mathieu en commençant à rire.

\- Oui oui.

Ils ouvrirent la porte.

\- Au revoir chambre soixante neuf, tu vas morfler avec tes nouveaux propriétaires.

\- Antoine !

\- Oui lapin ?

\- Roh t'as raison.

\- Ha ha ha ha.

Ils se quittèrent mais ils allaient bientôt se revoir pour un vrai rancard.

Mathieu regardait le paysage défiler quelle semaine magnifique se dit il en repensant à une certaine personne.

\- Je ne peux vivre sans toi Antoine, il sourit puis il s'endormit en rêvant de son âme soeur.

Vous aimer ? Si oui dit le moi avec des messages merci !

Ma chaine youtube channel/UCMvfRW9OWca83bdHxY-0_Lg va bientôt avoir le dernierchapitre en oral avec de l'intonation.


	6. Chapitre 5 FIN YOI

Ma chaine youtube channel/UCMvfRW9OWca83bdHxY-0_Lg va bientôt avoir dernier chapitre en oral avec de l'intonation.

C'est personnage ne sont pas à moi et si Mathieu ou Antoine veux que je là retire sa seras fait.

Cette histoire est fausse.

Chapitre 5: Je t'aime ! LEMON

\- Je vais me laver, tu sais quand les plats arrives ?

\- Non j'en sais rien mais t'as le temps je pense.

\- Ok merci.

Mathieu attrapa ses affaires et prit sa douche, lorsqu'il sorta les plats venaient juste d'arriver.

\- Du vol au vent !

\- Tu aimes ? Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, alors quand tu m'as dit de prendre n'importe quoi j'avais peur que tu n'apprécies pas.

\- J'adore ça

\- Ouf t'en mieux.

Ils mangèrent puis Antoine alla lui aussi prendre une douche, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain il vit Mathieu sur le balcon.

\- Et mon pote tu fais quoi ?

\- Je regarde le coucher de soleil c'est tellement beau !

\- ça c'est sûr.

Antoine c'était fort rapproché de Mathieu pour pouvoir regarder aussi le coucher de soleil . Mathieu n' en pouvait plus il était trop près de lui, il sentait la chaleur du présentateur de wtc sur tout son corp. Il voulut s'écarter d'Antoine mais il n'eut pas le temps car une main venait d'attraper son bras. Mathieu le coeur battant regarda dans les yeux de son âme soeur. Antoine se rapprocha de lui toujours en retenant son bras.

\- Je heu... Antoine

Il le coupa en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Chchchuut ne dit rien.

Mathieu tétanisé lui fit un signe de tête positif. Antoine le lacha et mit délicatement sa main sur la joue de Mathieu.

\- Je vais sûrement faire une grosse bétise.

Mathieu n'eut pas le temp de comprendre que les lèvres d'Antoine fusionna au sienne, après quelque secondes d' hésitation que Mathieu oublia très vite, il renvoya le baisé le plus passionément que possible jusqu'au moment ou leurs lèvres se lachèrent par manque d'oxygène. Mathieu avait les joues en feu. Sa respiration était sacadée mais il se sentait bien. Antoine lui le regardait en essayant de comprendre se qu'il pensait et comme il n'y arrivait pas, il commençait vraiment à fliper.

\- Je heu... Mathieu je suis désolé je..

\- Tais toi dit Mathieu en rattrapant ces lèvres. Antoine je crois que je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi mon lapin, cette chambre la soixante neuf c'est le diable, si on rentre dedans avec quelqu'un elle trouvera toujours une solution pour unir ces personnes.

Mathieu éclata de rire.

\- Je commence à te croire en plus saletèe de chambre !

\- Nan moi je l'adore ! Dit Antoine en mettant ses mains sur les hanches de Mathieu.

\- Au secour la chambre ta possédé !

\- Je vais t'attraper ! Cria Antoine comme un fou. Hahahaha.

Antoine attrapa Mathieu et l'envoya comme une plume sur le lit.

\- Wouhaha je vais te manger mon lapin.

Mathieu ne savait plus se retenir et éclata de rire.

\- Je vais te manger et tu trouves ça drôle ?

\- Vas-y mange moi. D'un ton provocateur.

\- Faut pas me le dire deux fois tu sais.

\- Je n'attend que ça !

Antoine l'attrapa de nouveau et l'embrassa passionément. Puis il décendit dans son cou pour le marquer de sa passion.

Mathieu sortit un petit couinement ce qui excitait encore plus Antoine.

\- Mathieu ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu en es sûre.

\- A 690%

\- J'adore ce chiffre !

\- Je sais.

Antoine descendit ses mains vers le tee shirt de son amant et le retira d'un seul coup puis commença à l'explorer avec ses mains et sa langue. Ils attrapa un de ces téton et se mit à le lécher.

Mathieu ne savait plus se retenir et se mit à gémir, tanpis si on l'entendait c'était bien trop bon.

L'orsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il obligea Antoine de s'arrêter pour lui faire la même chose. En l'embrassant il lui retira son tee sheert et fit gémir à son tour Antoine.

Après son exploration il décendit vers sa ceinture et la détacha le plus érotiquement que possible avec ses dents, le pantalon détaché fut très vite jeté par il s'empressa d'enlever le caleçon devenu beaucoup trop petit pour soulager son amant. Lui aussi avait besoin d'être soulager mais il s'enfichait, tout se qui comptait était Antoine on verra plus tard pour lui.

Il prit dans sa main le sexe en érection et commença tout doucement un long va et vient tout en accélérant la cadence pour le faire gémir de plus belle et finalement le prit dans sa bouche en ayant très peur de mal le faire car c'était sa premier fellation mais en voyant le visage crisper d'Antoine, ils se dit que ça ne devait pas être si horrible que ça.

Lorsque Mathieu le lacha, Antoine retira a son tour le pantalon et le caleçon de son âme soeur. Le pauvre pensa Antoine il l'avait complètement oublier ! Il se précipita sur le membre et le soulaga le plus longtemps qu'il put.

\- Mathieu ? Tu ... tu veux faire quel "rôle" même si c'est pas vraiment le bon terme.

\- Le "rôle" de la femme me va très bien.

\- Ok.

Pendant que Antoine lubrifiait ses doigts Mathieu se plaça le mieux possible pour espèrer moins souffir pour sa premier pénétration.

\- Du lubrifiant dans la table de nuit la chance.

\- Il en a car c'est la chambre 69.

\- Ha non tu vas pas recommencer surtout maintenant !

Antoine lui souria et pour ne pas refaire un débat sur cette chambre, il rentra un doigt dans l'anus de Mathieu qui se crispa, l'orsqu'il donna le feu vert un deuxième doigt rentra puis un troisième. Il avais mal mais la douleur s'estonpa petit à petit.

\- Tu peux y aller.

Antoine retira ses doigts et pénétra Mathieu de son membre très lentement afin qu'il prenne l'habitude de cette intru, après quelque seconde il donna son premier coup de rein en entendant Mathieu gémir de bonheur, il recommença ses coups plus vite et plus profond. Il était au paradis.

Ant ...Antoine vaaasy plus vvvvite !

\- Com...comme çça ?

\- Ho... que oui !

Ils continuèrent leurs ascensions vers le sommet de l'orgasme.

\- Ma...Mathieu... je v...vais...

\- v...vas y.

Antoine se mit à gémir plus fort que d'habitude et quelque instant plus tard Mathieu sentit le sexe d' Antoine se contracter et jouir à l'intérieur de lui. A ce même instant Mathieu qui se branlait en plus de se que lui faisait Antoine se mit a sont tour a jouir.

Ils s'éfondrèrent sur le lit, leur respiration était haletante et leur visage rougi par l'exitation.

\- Mathieu.

\- Oui ?

\- Je... je crois que je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils se sourièrent puis complètement épuisés de ce qu'ils venaient de se produire ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain.

\- Mon lapin réveilles toi.

\- Woui je me reveille mais j'ai pas envie.

\- Tu vas rater ton train tu sais.

\- Je prendrais le prochain.

\- Mathieu.

\- Pas envie de te quitter.

\- Et bien si je te dit que demain je viens chez toi pour aller au ciné tu vas te réveiller pour prendre ton train ?

\- Ok. Et op Mathieu se leva et fonça mettre ses vêtements.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

\- Comme ça.

\- Je suis près !

\- Finalement on va être en avance à ce que je vois hahahaha.

\- Faut savoir hein. Dit Mathieu en commençant à rire.

\- Oui oui.

Ils ouvrirent la porte.

\- Au revoir chambre soixante neuf, tu vas encore plus morfler avec tes nouveaux propriétaires.

\- Antoine !

\- Oui lapin ?

\- Roh t'as raison.

\- Ha ha ha ha.

Ils se quittèrent mais ils allaient bientôt se revoir pour un vrai rancard.

Mathieu regardait le paysage défiler quelle semaine magnifique se dit il en repensant à une certaine personne.

\- Je ne peux vivre sans toi Antoine, il sourit puis il s'endormit en rêvant de son âme soeur.

Vous aimer ? Si oui dit le moi avec des messages merci !

Ma chaine youtube channel/UCMvfRW9OWca83bdHxY-0_Lg va bientôt avoir le dernier chapitre en oral avec de l'intonation.


	7. Prochaine Fanfictions

Elles sera entre Newtiteuf et Unsterbliicher.

Inspiré par leurs aventure , mais surtout pour celui sortit le 1 avril.

Qui est : JE SUIS EN COUPLE AVEC UNSTER - #59

Lien : watch?v=H_eUSaMCHGU

Voilà jespère que vous serez toujours au rendez vous !

Salut ! Et comme dit NT "Restez comme vous êtes, car vous êtes super, bail tout le monde !"


End file.
